


Peace #6

by Rustler



Series: Rustler's Peace Drabbles [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustler/pseuds/Rustler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney should hate sex, but he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace #6

Rodney should hate sex, but he can't. Stripped of expertise, of genius—it's a fraught and humbling reminder of his ordinary humanity, the dullness of his physical body. Want, need, and the promise of elemental pleasure simply _are_. There's nothing he can do about it, but sweat, stammer, try not to offend, until someone (today, maybe?) proves an exception to his rule.

John is skinnier than Rodney expected. Hairy. Strong, but hardly beefcake. Stitched cuts on his face prove uneasy reminders of an all too human vulnerability, and for the first time, Rodney wonders if they're not so different.

Maybe they're the same.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391) by [monanotlisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa)




End file.
